camelfandomcom-20200214-history
Exotic Camel Blends
A Turkish bazaar of Camel blends come packaged in old-fashioned, yet very attractive tins of twenty cigarettes. Camel's new exotic blends are a creative and innovative approach to marketing cigarettes. Under the umbrella of a very old and established brand, smokers of premium cigarettes now have a variety of tasty reasons to switch to Camel. The more exotic of the new Camels are: Twist with its splash of citrus flavor and Crema with a hint of vanilla. These unique Camel Exotic Blends were originally only available through a special offer in CML, the Camel Quarterly Magazine. Beginning November 2001 the R. J. Reynolds Tobacco Company expanded the availability of several of the popular exotic blends by placing them on sale at fine tobacconist nationwide. RJR released two new exotic flavors beginning mid-November 2002. Mandalay Lime features a refreshing shot of lime that the manufacturer feels will go well with the smoker's favorite tequila drink, while Aegean Spice has exotic spices and dark fruits mixed into the tobacco. Camel Rare 2002 and Rare Menthol 2002 are also available in Christmas season. RJR describes their Camel Rare as "Each year, Camel crosses continents in search of the finest Turkish and Domestic leaves. The top 1% of these tobaccos are blended to create our own premium reserves...." Check out an original Rare 2002 ad here. February 2003--RJR has released their new Camel Bayou Blast in time for smokers to celebrate Mardi Gras. This jazzy new Exotic Blend is an indulgence of berries combined with fine tobaccos. July 2003--"Make Your Summer Sizzle With 2 New Camel Exotic Blends." Beach Breezer and Margarita Mixer are here, but just for the summer. Indulge yourself with a look at Camel's Sultry. Smooth and Swingin' ad. December 2003--RJR has invited us to "Uncork the Excitement" and celebrate New Year's Eve 2003 with their Camel Midnight Madness. RJR issued bourbon laced Camel Back Alley Blend Cigarettes in a limited edition tin beginning April 2004. This new Back Alley version of Camel is advertised as the official smoke of bootleggers and socialites, and is a part of the Roaring 2000's campaign. July 2004--The Great Kahuna would approve of this summer's sizzlers from Camel. Kauai Kolada and Twista Lime are exotic tobacco blends with hints of coconut, pineapple, and citrus. November 2004---"Winter is coming and so are our new winter blends!" The latest exotic Camel flavors are Winter MochaMint and Warm Winter Toffee. Winter MochaMint is made from smooth peppermint and rich mocha along with the finest Turkish tobaccos, while Warm Winter Toffee features the sublime flavor of toffee. References # Burrough, Bryan (2003). EXOTIC BLENDS IN DISTINCTIVE TINS. HarperCollins. pp. 40, 46. # Hilliard, Robert L. and Keith, Michael C. (2005). The broadcast century and beyond. Elsevier. p. 137. ISBN 978-0-240-80570-2. # Fischer PM, Schwartz MP, Richards JW Jr, Goldstein AO, Rojas TH, (1991-12-11). "Brand logo recognition by children aged 3 to 6 years". JAMA 266 (22): 266(22):3145–8. PMID 1956101. RetrievedMarch 6, 2007. # Wilson, Duff (2010-11-12). "Group Says about Camel Packs". HotCigsTimes. Retrieved 2012-11-01. # Felberbaum, Michael (2010-12-01). "State AGs ask RJ Reynolds to stop Camel cigarette". Star-Tribune. Associated Press. Retrieved 2012-11-01.